


Not So Lonely Anymore

by Sammykh



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends In Crime AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: What if Ren never got kidnapped by Strade?A fox boy with no friends or family stumbles upon an unconventional family one night after being stood up by a potential date. Weak and cowardly, Ren will have to learn how to fight tooth and nail to get what he, or his new family wants.Even if that means murder.((Mobile wont let me make my own tags so ill fix that tomorrow.))





	Not So Lonely Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I finally wrote out my idea lmao
> 
> This is still a developing one, and I cant promise it will ever be finished, but this idea has been bugging me so.... Here we go~

Ren slams the drink down, glaring at the cup. God, he is so stupid! Why did he think this girl would be different!? He downs the rest of the drink and pushes the glass away from him.

He takes out his wallet and pays for the drinks, and runs a hand through his hair. Why did he even try? It was clear nobody wants him. He should just leave.

Adjusting his glasses, he stands up and walks out of the bar, feeling humiliated. On his way out he bumps into the arm of a man in a green shirt and a friendly smile. “Sorry.” Ren says as he leaves. The man just chuckles, shrugging as he walks deeper into the bar. Something about that man compels Ren to turn back, but he ignores it, and leaves.

 

He shivers in the cold of the outside air, and he unwraps the sweater he had tied around his waist, and pulls it on, knocking his glasses askew as he walks. As he fixes them, he knocks into someone a second time in his inattention. “Oof, sor-” he is cut off as he is shoved into the brick wall, and he gasps as the air is knocked partially out of his lungs.

“Watch where you’re going, brat!” A man who looks like he is only a couple years older than Ren said angrily. Ren looked up at him eyes wide at the sudden attack. The man was wearing a tshirt with a loose sweater over it, his hair dark and his skin a carmel color.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t-”

“What are you doing out so late huh?”

“I-I was-was just at the bar... please, I don’t want any trouble...” Ren whimpers.

“How old are you pipsqueak?” The man snickers.

Ren glares. “19. Why is it any of your business?” Ren bristles at the teasing, less afraid now that the man has calmed down. “Listen I need to get home...” He mumbles.

“What’s a 19 year old doing at a bar on a monday night?” The man asks, taking a step back, giving Ren more room to relax. 

“It was supposed to be for a date,  _ haha _ yes I got stood up. Hilarious, I know.” Ren snaps. He just wants to get home and this....hoodlum or something is making fun of him.

“It is, but also kinda sad. It must have affected you more than a stand up should. You are lookin kinda tipsy.”

“I have no interest in going home with you if that’s what you’re implying.” Ren narrows his eyes, and works up the nerve to walk past the man. The man raises his hand, and catches Ren by his chest. “The name’s Klaus. And yours?” He introduces with a smile. Ren had to admit, the man was good looking. 

“Ren.” He answers with a sigh.

“Nice to meet you.” Klaus pulls his hand away, holding Ren’s phone in his other hand. 

“Hey!” Ren protests as he sees what Klaus swiped.

“Hang on... there. Call me the next time you feel lonely.” He winked, handing the phone back to Ren, who statched it back. “Also, consider a password for your lockscreen.” He adds before walking away.

Disgruntled, Ren shoved his phone back into his pocket, trying to ignore his blush. He is way too unused to special attention....

“Wait!” Ren calls, surprising himself as he turns to Klaus. The man turns, meeting his gaze with a smirk. “How old are you? I-It’s only fair you tell me.”

Klaus laughs. “21. See you around, brat.” He winks again and resumes his walk away.

Ren bites his lip as he turns and resumes his walk home. He has never had that happen before... and that guy was attractive...

Ren smiles. It may lead to another heartbreak, but who knows, maybe his luck has changed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who follow me as sammykh, check out my Ren rp blog at renhanalovesyou.tumblr.com
> 
> ;)


End file.
